


Bedside

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Post Season-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. "Where is He, Teresa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing.

When Patrick Jane held Michelle Teresa Jane in his arms for the first time, he thought he was going to be sick. Bile rising and vision blurring, he cradled the 8 lbs., 3oz. baby to his chest and snapped at the gaggle of doctors to leave the family of three be.

“I’m truly sorry, Mr. Jane,” he vaguely heard one of the nurses muster, her scrubs reminding him of pond water. _Nobody’s ever truly sorry_ , he thought as the door clicked shut.

“Where is He, Teresa?” He asked ever so softly, ignoring Michelle’s straggling cries. “Where is your God now?”


End file.
